inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
The Penultimate Poll/Transcript
Recap Brian (Recap): Last Time On Inanimate Insanity... OJ was suffering due to his lack of Orange Juice, and despite the fact that Paper had a container of Orange Juice. He didn't realize it'll be useful much nowadays to spank. Suddenly, that guy, MePhone4S reappeared in demand to co-host to its MePhone4 reluctantly agreed. MePhone4S: My news will have to wait... Brian: At the elimination, it was down to the physical flat, and the personalty flat, but it was Bow, who's finally eliminated putting a rather small box. After Paper patched up his friendship with OJ, the MePhone's began the tiled terror challenge while Pickle was utterly clueless in guiding Taco through the tiles. OJ and Paper used an effective method quickly reached the end of the challenge. Paper: Nice idea! Brian: Paper let OJ take the win as a way of saying sorry for earlier leaving him, Pickle, and Taco up for elimination. Also MePhone4S claim that someone's coming but 4 didn't listen to him, I guess it's nothing. And yes, one of the alliances don't have to be split part this episode. Geez I sorta like force Adam. And that's what you missed on, Inanimate Insanity! Before the Intro Pickle: Taco, it's called a ring toss. Taco: And an apple! Pickle: Good. You're learning. Now you take the ring, and throw it onto the peg. *misses the peg* Uggh. Whatever. You should try - *Taco throws the ring and it counts* Well, that's just beginner's level. OJ: Oh, hey guys! What's up? Pickle: Oh, do you hear something, Taco? Taco: OJ! Pickle: Yeah, I don't hear anything either. Except for maybe an annoying buzzing sound with a hint of citrus and I hate citrus! Taco: SOUR CREAM! OJ: Look, I know not letting Paper help Taco for my own personal gain was wrong, so I came to apologize. Pickle: Oh? OJ: I'm sorry. Be cool? Pickle: Yeah, sure. Speaking of which, my left eye barley hurts at all. OJ: Pickle! Pickle: What? OJ: You got hit on your right eye! Pickle: Huh? Oh. *OJ facepalms* *Intro starts* The Elimination MePhone4: To make this elimination a little different, I'm going to use Meeple's new MePhone to TV software! *MePhone4 pushes the button, and he became a TV* Paper: Wow, that's sick! TV4: Yes, yes. Now moving on! The final prizes are... OJ: Are they actually cookies? Paper: Maybe kebabs! Taco: Sour cream!!! Pickle: I was thinking a new pair of socks. TV4: Wow! What a coincidence. The prizes are sour sock cream and cookie kebabs! Without the cookies, because... OJ: You're a? Paper: Fat slob, Taco: So! Pickle: You ate them. TV4: Wow! How did you guys know? OJ: Lucky guess... TV4: Well OJ, you certainly are lucky, because you won immunity! So you are safe from the Final 3. And you get this kebab! OJ: *あ* Ewwhuh. TV4: We have received 639 votes. The most ever! Taco, for some reason, only 125 people voted for you, which I don't really understand. But here is you're kebab! *Taco eats the whole thing* Paper: Ewww! She just ate a sock! Pickle: Oh, please, like you've never eaten a sock before. TV4: Paper, Pickle, no matter whose name I call, and alliance is being broken up. The name of the person going home, starts with a P! Paper: Would you please get on with it?!? TV4: Fine. The person eliminated is... *Pickle and Paper stare in distress and OJ is worried about Paper being eliminated* TV4: Pickle!.! Paper, here's your reward! Paper: *あ* I consider this more of a punishment. Pickle: Taco, you have to win. You're the only one who deserves it. OJ and Paper: Hey!.! Pickle: Taco, in order to win, you have to believe in yourself. Heh, not really. And more importantly, you - AAAAAAAAAAAHH! *Pickle gets punched by the fist thingy* Someone's also going to be eliminated! OJ: Thank goodness you're safe Paper. I would have felt so guilty. Paper: Well, you don't need to. Because we're both safe and now we outnumber Taco! So, what's the next challenge, MePhone? MePhone4: The challenge is not to be eliminated. OJ: Uhhh, that's a little vague. That's always the challenge on the show. MePhone4: But it's as simple as that! Since the eliminated contestants are going to be voting one of you out to leave us with the final 2, right now. *idiotic island door opens* OJ, Paper, Taco: Ah! MePhone4: So get ready for Eliminated, Contestant, Elimination, Time! Duh-Dah! The eliminated contestants will choose one of you to ALSO be eliminated. OJ: Wow. they seem so calm. MePhone4: Well, they really care about what this means to you. Lightbulb: I can't believe we're like like legally obligated to be there. MePhone4: OJ, and Pap - Knife: I'LL KILL YOU!!! Nickel: Knife, calm down! Oh man. He's been acting weird lately. Balloon: Yeah, I know! Marshmallow: It's crazy that Taco's actually come this far! Nickel: Oh yeah. Defiantly. Balloon: It's so unbelieveable! MePhone4: Anyway, the Final 3 are up for elimination! And you guys will decide who doesn't make it. So you guys can vote in the voting box. Make a single file line! *Everyone makes a single file line* Baseball: *attempts to but fails* Ugh, I can't really fit. Lightbulb: You gotta lose those edges. I keep tellin' ya. MePhone4: Fine! Don't use the voting box! Just choose who you wan't to be eliminated. Baseball: Well, I vote out Paper. Paper: Baseball! Baseball: You're crazy guy impressions, and Idiotic Island we're so annoying, and not even funny. Try calming down for a change. Paper: Impressions? In the serious cycleogical - Knife: Paper! You've betrayed me in Episode 14! Paper: You've betrayed me in Episode 2! Knife: ARE you seriously ''not over with that yet? Paper: Dolphins still give me nightmares... Nickel: For sure, Taco. You are unBEARable and not worthy of the win. It's because of you that this bright personality over there was our team captain! *Taco kicks Nickel* Paper: Stop 'KICKING 'people! Balloon: Taco! Pickle: Balloon! Don't vote out my friend, you fat tub of air! Balloon: Pickle! You 'SUCK!!' *Pickle pops Balloon* Pepper: I don't know who to vote for, like I'm stuck. Salt: Just don't vote for OJ. Pepper: Why? Salt: Don't ya know? He's my best friend. And maybe somthing even more than that! Pepper: WHAT?! Salt: Yeah, clearly we're in love. Pepper: Hey! I thought that we were BCFF's! Salt: U'm, yeah, it's just... - Pepper: No! You were betraying us! Salt: So you're saying I can't have any other friends or find love? Pepper: Exactually. That's being a BCFF is all about! Now OJ, stay away from Salt, or I'll 'spill 'you! OJ: Hey! Salt: *Gasp In Air* Pepper! How could you! We are 'sooo''' not BCFF's anymore! Pepper: Fine! Lightbulb: I vote OJ, because, because I pity de others mental problems! Paper and Taco: Hey! Salt: Like, Paper, because OJ is my boyfriend, and Taco is mentally unstable. So i feel bad. Paintbrush: Well, I vote for OJ! OJ: Why? Paintbrush: My tree was way better than yours in Episode 9! OJ: That was months ago! Paintbrush: And it hurts me more everyday. *Something is beating the box* Lightbulb: I didn't permit ya to escape! *kicks the box* Bomb: OJ!! Hehe- DUH! OJ: Bomb! Why?!? Haven't you caused me enough pain? Bomb: No! Marshmallow: Well, I vote out Taco! She was the only one there for me to be eliminated in Episode 13! Taco: *Howls* MePhone4: Huh, that's odd. Marshmallow: Huh? What?!? MePhone4: There's a gap in the voting. I'm sure it's nothing. Apple: Hmmmm, why do I have a strange desire to find out what the word gap means? MePhone4: And Bow?!? Knife: She's in the box! But, wait! I think I hear her saying something! *grabs the box* I vote for that smelly Paper! And like BTW, Knife is like way better than him, or myself! Oh, and BTW, Chairs chairs chairs! *throws away the box to Marshmallow* Marshmallow: Seemes legit. MePhone4: Alright Pickle, it's all tied up! So you hold the key to the contestants that features in your hands. What is your probably human decision? Pickle: Well, OJ, you were overall too competitive, and made alot of reckless decisions. Plus, you're a huge complainer, even though you barely actually won any challenges. Paper was a bit of a follower too. I'm not really sure who deserves it more. Paper: Oh no! Pickle: I choose... *Paper and OJ stare in distress* Pickle: Paper! Paper: Wha what?!? Pickle: Even though OJ was too competitive, he did apologized and stayed in the entire game. You skipped like half the game, and relied on OJ too much. Paper: Taco relied on you too! And all you do was mess her up! MePhone4: Paper, the tribe has spoken. Paper: WAIT! I can't go back to idiotic island! *everyone except OJ and Taco gets punched by the Fist Thingy* OJ: NO! I can't believe Paper didn't make it this far! And you!.! Paper deserved this more than you! And i'm going to win for him! Taco: tick tick. Salmonella. MePhone4: OJ, and Taco! One of you will win a million dollars! The other one will win, nothing. Find out on the finale of Inanimate Insanity on November 1st 2012! *Outro Starts* Epilounge *At nighttime, camera shows the box with a hand turning into a claw and screams and it ends*Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:A to Z